1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system and a computer readable medium storing an image forming program.
2. Related Art
Considering an attempt to realize a continuous-forms printer capable of high-speed, full-color printing on continuous forms, in which a single controller is used to perform image formation processing tasks for plural colors, there is a problem that the burden of the controller becomes so large as to make it difficult to fulfill performance requirements of the continuous-forms printer.
One approach that addresses this problem is disclosed. According to such related art, high-speed processing can be achieved, because each controller is only required to generate image data only for one color of its part. However, when the image formation processing tasks are separately performed for each basic color, if, for example, image combining such as raster operation (ROP) processing is required, basic color image data separate for each color is not sufficient for conversion into data required for image combining.
Here, the ROP processing is logical arithmetic processing that is performed when combining two or more raster images with one on top of the other. Not only simply overlaying one on top of the other, the ROP processing makes it possible to provide effects such as “watermarking” and “inversion”.